


I Never Should Have Taught You About Emojis, Or Sexting

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Peter regrets teaching Aro about emojis, especially the sexy ones, and about sexting.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	I Never Should Have Taught You About Emojis, Or Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> To brokenfannibal and quakerlass

Peter had a few regrets in life, and one of them was teaching Aro about emojis. In an attempt to help the vampire become more familiar with the 21st century, Peter had bought him a smartphone, and proceeded to teach him all about the things the device could do. But in hindsight, perhaps Peter could have left emojis and sexting from his lesson plan. Now that Aro knew about them and what they symbolized, he would often send Peter various, sexual emojis, most often at inconvenient times, like during a rehearsal or at the store.  
Normally the eggplant and other sexual emojis made Peter laugh, but coming from Aro they turned him on immensely and quickly, after resulting in him rushing home to let the vampire ravage him or vice versa. But today, out having a friendly lunch with Charley and Amy, Peter had his phone on silent so he wouldn't even be tempted to look at it if Aro sent him anything.  
However, because Peter was the first one at the coffee shop, he grew bored waiting and eventually pulled out his phone. So far, Aro hadn't sent him anything. Good. Peter had left enough people hanging and bolted out of enough stores because of the vampire. He wasn't going to run out on Charley and Amy.  
"Hey, Peter," Charley's voice called, causing the hunter to look up. The younger man and Amy were approaching the table Peter had claimed for them. Peter smiled and slipped his phone into his pocket just as a message from Aro popped up on the screen. He looked at it purely on impulse, and immediately wished he hadn't. It wasn't emojis this time, but a rather explicit message.  
'How long until your lunch in over? I yearn for you to come home so I can taste you'.  
Peter felt blood rush in two different directions as his heart sped up.  
"Peter, you alright?" Amy and Charley were now sitting themselves at the table. Peter quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket.  
"Yeah, m'fine," he said, clearing his throat. His heart still pounded, and he could feel heat pooling low in his belly. Sexting had never turned him on so muche before. Perhaps it was because he could hear Aro's rich voice in his head when he read those messages, as though the vampire were whispering the words in his ear.  
Eventually, Peter was able was able to quell his arousal, and stopped checking his phone. His lunch with his friends went by uneventfully, that is until one of the employees at the coffee shop walked over to their table.  
"Is one of you Peter Vincent?" she asked.  
"I am," Peter said. "Is there a problem?"  
"No, sir," she replied. "But you have a call waiting at the front counter. Someone is asking for you."  
That sent a sliver of warning through Peter's body, but he figured whoever it was, it must have been important if they were calling the place he eating lunch at.  
"It's okay, Peter," Amy said. "Go take the call. Me and Charley will wait here."  
"Alright," Peter said. He stood up and followed the employee to the counter, where another young woman stood. She handed the phone to Peter, and then both of them walked off.  
Peter held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?  
"You've been ignoring me," Aro's voice purred on the other end of the phone. Peter froze, knuckles going white as he tightened his grip on the phone.  
"What are you doing?" He hissed, trying to sound angry.  
"You never responded to any of my messages," the vampire replied, voice full of mirth. "Do you not wish to read about how I want you to come home so I can mark up that gorgeous body of yours? How I want to suck marks all along your neck and scrape my teeth across your sensetive skin?"  
Peter moaned low in his throat, his jeans becoming tighter than they already were. Aro huffed a laugh, the sound tickling Peter's ear as though he were right there.  
"Like that idea, do you?" The vampire sounded smug. "Like the idea of me marking you up, showing everyone that you belong to me?"  
"Yes," Peter rasped, palming himself through his jeans, leaning against the counter of the coffee shop.  
"Mmm." Aro hummed. "I can do more than mark you, my dear. Perhaps, after I fuck you and fill you with my release, I'll put one of your plugs in you, so you can always be ready for me."  
"Fucking Christ, Aro," Peter moaned.  
"Come home, my love," the vampire said, his voice hot velvet in Peter's ear. "I yearn for your perfect body in my arms."  
Aro hung up, and Peter moaned, leaning heavily against the counter, heart pounding, jeans tight, sweat already slicking his skin. Taking a fee deep breaths, he waved over a nearby employee.  
"Is everything alright, sir?" He asked.  
"Yes," Peter said tightly. "My friends are at that table outside. Please tell them I'm sorry, but I have to leave."  
"Very well, sir," the employee said, and Peter rushed out of the shop to his car, fumbling with his keys. He got and drove like a madman back to his apartment. A small part of him felt guilty for leaving Charley and Amy, but the rest of him was to horny and aroused to care at the moment. 

By the time Peter reached his apartment and took the elevator up to his floor, his jeans were so tight and he so hard that it hurt, precome soaking a wet spot through both his boxers and the denim. He reached the door to his penthouse and found it unlocked. He stepped in, tossing his keys and phone on to the table, and immediately went to his bedroom. The door was wide open, and the sight of Aro, lounging naked on the dark sheets, cock hard and arched against his pale stomach, almost made Peter come his pants.  
"Hello, my dear," the vampire purred, smiling as he sat up against the pillows. "Did you get my messages?"  
Peter growled, tearing off his clothes before throwing himself at the vampire, sealing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Aro smiled into the kiss before pushing Peter on to his back and pinning the hunter's hands above his head.  
Peter whined, his erection almost purple against the flushed pink of the rest of his skin. "Please, Aro."  
The vampire nibbled the shell of Peter's left ear.  
"What, my love? What do you want me to do?" He asked, staring into Peter's eyes, which were so dark they were almost black.  
"Mark me, fuck me, make me scream," Peter begged. Aro growled, kissing Peter roughly while one hand dragged down the hunter's ribcage, stroking over his hard nipples, and the other hand grabbed the lube under the pillows. Aro slicked his fingers and pushed one quickly into Peter, who whined and arched his back.  
Soon, Aro was fucking Peter with three fingers and making good on his promise, leaving marks all over the hunter's skin and scraping his fangs across his flesh. Then, Aro's fingers brushed across the little bundle of nervea that made Peter see stars, and the slender man yelled out, cock jerking against his belly.  
"Aro, fuck me, please," he whined, close to a sob. Aro growled, pulled out his fingers, slicked up his erection, and entered the hunter in one smooth motion, fucking him with such force that the bed squeaked and rocked into the wall.  
"Yeah, fuck, just like that," Peter moaned, pushing his up to meet Aro's thrusts. "Fuck, don't stop. Don't fucking stop."  
"I won't," Aro whispered into his ear. He shifted his hips and began nailing Peter's prostate head on. Peter keened, tugging on Aro's long hair as the vampire brought him closer and closer to the edge.  
Finally, Peter came. His cock jerked and twitched from its place between their bellies, spurting hot seed between them. Aro bit down hard on his lover's shoulder, coming deep inside him. They both lay panting for a minute before Aro carefully pulled out. Peter whimpered.  
Aro left the room and quickly returned with a washcloth, tenderly wiping the sweat and come off Peter's skin. Peter hummed, eyes closed, feeling sated and content. Aro placed the cloth aside and pulled Peter into his arms, laying his head on his chest and stroking his messy hair.  
Peter had a lot of regrets in life. Teaching Aro about sexting and emojis was no longer one of them.


End file.
